This invention relates to a headrest for an automotive vehicle seat. More particularly, the invention relates to a headrest that is selectively positionable by the seat occupant to an infinite number of positions in both a vertical direction and a generally horizontal direction relative to the seatback.
Headrests for automotive vehicle seats are well known as are headrests which are adjustable and in particular which are adjustable in a vertical direction. However, heretofore, vertically adjustable headrests left a space or gap between the top of the seatback to which they are attached and the bottom of the headrest when positioned at their maximum up position. Present headrests are also limited in their width in the vertical direction so as to accommodate both maximum extension as well as unobscured occupant vision. That is, heretofore, headrests having great vertical width to offer impact protection tend to obscure occupant vision even when retracted, while a headrest of lesser vertical width for increasing occupant vision tends to compromise effective headrest surface area and requires greater vertical extension to reach an area behind the occupants head.